xxXMoonriseXxx
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: (my first story! i hope everyone like it!) based on a song named moonrise)(DON'T OWN INUYASHA!) 5 years after the well seals kagome finds peace playing a old piano in a shed. her brother videotapes her causing her to be famous. Now she searches around the globe with the last of the hope she has left to find her hanyou. (COMPLETE!)


xxXMoonriseXxx

It has been 5 years since the great battle against the evil half-demon Naraku and the sealing of the well. Causing Kagome to stay in her time permanently. How she missed them. Sango, the demon slayer who was like a big sister in any way, she was always there to listen to Kagome and give her advice whenever she needed any. Miroku, the cursed perverted monk, whom no matter how perverted he may be he always acted like an older brother to her and was always there for her. Shippo, the orphaned kitsune whom she loved as if he was her very own son. But most all, she will miss Inuyasha…

Though no matter how many times they had fought and no matter how many times he would run of to Kikyo she couldn't help but fall in love with him. Kagome will always remember the times they had spent together. Kagome would miss how he would carry her over the tree tops and how he would hold on to her firmly so she wouldn't fall. She would miss how whenever she was in danger he would come to the rescue as if he were her red knight in fire rat. But most of all she would miss those tender moments where they would the sunset together or when everyone was asleep they would just stay up and the stars together.

For the first few months of the separation Kagome would cry herself to sleep and she would barely eat. And that sweet genuine smile she always used to wear had died along with the fire in her eyes. Instead of being happy she was always depressed and seemed that she didn't want to be anywhere. Her family began to worry about her they wondered if their old smiling, sweet, and happy Kagome could ever return to them. But they knew. They knew that the old Kagome could never come until she returned to dearest inu-hanyou.

But one day as she was finishing the last of her chores she found big old wooden dark brown piano. It looked as if no one has played it for a while. Kagome couldn't believe it. Kagome softly touched the top of the piano as if it were to break any moment. 'Its dad's old piano' she thought. When she was very young her father would play for her before going to bed as well as singing her favorite lullaby. Sometimes when he wasn't so tired from coming back from work he would teach her how to play a few songs. And on father's day she would play his favorite song on the piano. But after her father had past from terrible accident she stopped playing. Kagome thought that mother had thrown it out long ago but it was still here.

She sat down on the wooden chair and thought back on the beautiful memories of her father but then her thoughts then went back to a certain hanyou whom she loved with all her heart. For some reason she had a strong sensation to play. She wanted to somehow release all of her emotions that she was feeling at that moment. Kagome lifted up the board and placed her hands on the keys. She inhaled and began to play. As she played she felt better, better then she had in months. As she continued to play she felt the words come to her naturally. As r=the song came to an end she heard a loud applause erupt behind her.

She turned around and saw her mother standing at the door giving her a big smile. Her mother came up to her and gave her a big hug. "That was beautiful Kagome" her mother said. "Thank you mom" Kagome said. "Where did you come up with such a beautiful song?" her mother asked. "I don't know it had just came to me while I was playing" Kagome said. "Well then what are you going to call it?" her mother asked. "I think I'm going to name it" Kagome said thinking for a moment "Moonrise." "Well dinner is ready come on" her mother said as they both headed to the house to eat.

From then on whenever she had the time she would go to the shed to play. Sota would sometimes would sit outside and listen to her play and came up with an idea. He got a recorder from his room and videotaped her playing then put online for people to hear. Sota was shocked how in a matter of days Kagome's song had already a million hits. Then one day as Kagome was swiping in the front yard a woman in suit had come up to her. "Hello, are you Kagome Higurashi?" the woman asked. "Yes I am she" Kagome answered. "Hello my name is Sarah Goldenberg I own 'Music of the Heart' Corp. perhaps you've heard of me" Sarah said "the reason I'm here is that I would like to offer you a once in a lifetime record deal." Kagome was shocked at what she had heard "I don't understand" Kagome said "how that can be possible. I have nev-". "I think I can explain that." Kagome turned around to see Sota looking very nervous "what do you mean Sota." Sota stayed quiet for a moment and then said "I had grabbed a recorder from my room and put it online" Sota then looked up at her with a small smile "I noticed how wonderful you sounded and I thought your song was amazing. And to know it was about Inu-nee-Chan I just couldn't help but hope..," tears began to fall down his cheeks "hope that he would hear it. I'm sorry!" sota screamed running towards his big sister and held onto her tightly "I just wanted you to be happy! I just hoped that he would hear and he would come back to us!" he held onto her more tightly "though I know that he is out there I just know it!" Sota yelled crying heavily into her uniform shirt.

Kagome stayed silent for a moment. She then got down on her knees to reach his height so she could look at him directly in the eyes. Tears began to fall from her face "if you think he is out there then I will take this offer" Kagome said Sota stared at her with eyes wide as plates as if how shocked he was. "If you truly think he is out there" Kagome said running her hands through his hair "then I will do my best to find him. I'll do it for you okay" she said finally getting up from the floor and faced Sarah "I will take up your offer and I will do my best not to disappoint you" Kagome said. Sarah then began to jump and down excitedly she then took out her business card from her pocket and gave it to her "we start next Monday."

As the years go by Kagome became famous for her beautiful voice her most famous song was Moonrise. She would go on tours all over trying to make herself known trying to look for her beloved hanyou. Before every concert she would think about him and how much she had missed him. Right now she performing in her home town, she wore a long dark blue dress that showed of her curves. Black eye shadow and clear lip gloss with dark blue earrings along with black high heels. Before she got on stage she put her hand on her chest to calm her nervous heart she chuckled you would have thought with so many times she had played she would have gotten used to it. As she made her way to the piano that was in the middle of the stage she wished that Inuyasha was here and little did she know that her wish come true.

In the back stood a very handsome man in a suit he had long black hair that went down his back with the most beautiful violet blue eyes you ever did see. Of course that isn't his true form he wore a concealment to hide away his demonic properties from the public hiding away his adorable puppy ears. Inuyasha stood waiting impatiently to watch his beloved play her beautiful music. How he had missed her he had thought about her everyday always wishing that she would come back to him. But then he had lost faith that she would never return to him so he ended up doing the next big thing: waiting. And how he hated to wait.

When he had heard her songs on the radio one day he couldn't believe it. Since whenever he was in Kagome's time he never really paid attention about the time so he assumed that she was turning 15 next year. But how wrong he was. Over the years he had gotten into a better relationship with his brother they both created a company called the 'Takahashi Interprises' and now he was the 4th richest man in all of Tokyo.

When Kagome finally appeared on stage it was like the world faded away and it was just them. His heart began to rapidly pound in his chest. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. Her hair was longer then it was before it looked like it was made from silk it took every ounce of energy not to run on stage and just run his hands through her gorgeous hair. And her lips looked fuller and her skin looks so much softer. 'I can't wait for this concert to end' inuyasha thought.

As Kagome sat on the bench she closed her eyes and began to play Inuyasha knew what song she was playing and closed his eyes as the song began to soothe him. The song made him remember all of the great times they would spend together when it was just them two.

(Don't own song)( watch?v=zPPqVaH7j-0)

(Moonrise)

They say the sighing mists

Murmuring around the shores

Are the longing waves whisp'ring

Not knowing what they're longing for

Tall rocks clearing the water

I sit there in the falling night

Sunset the sea on fire

As I watch

Past the soaring gulls

For the first star's light

Sounding like the fretful trees

And I can't help but wonder

What star you're under

Beyond the timeless seas tonight

Time was a very small matter

A short trip down an ancient well

You took me with you on a journey

Where the wind held more tales than

The tongue could tell

Carried me above the treetops

Laid me down by a quiet stream

And in citadels of old forest

In words of lost tongues

Sang me a dream

Are you nestled midst the

Gentle leaves of an ancient tree

Or are the salty waves softly

Lapping at your bare feet?

But most of all

I'm wondering

Are you watching that same moonrise

Over the sea?

That same moonrise over the sea? (x4)

(song ends)

Everyone began to jump from their seats as they applauded but Inuyasha clapped loudest of all. An hour later the concert had finished Kagome had gotten up from her bench and bowed then walked of the stage to go to her dressing room. As she sat in a chair trying to get the makeup off her face she heard the door opened. She thought nothing of it thinking it was her manager coming in to say congratulations. The person cleared their throat to get her attention then Kagome noticed that the cough was to masculine to be her manager she turned around to see who was in her dressing room. But she was utterly shocked when she saw who was standing there.

There before her was inuyasha wearing a black fancy suit. His snow white hair was longer and seemed more tamed then before. He looked older then before he looked more male like instead of looking like a teenager he looked like a 100% male. His gorgeous golden eyes boar into her sending her a silent question. "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled "long time no see" he said affectionately. Tears began to fall down her face as she ran into his embrace "oh inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "I missed you so much!" he wrapped his arms around her fragile form "I know. I missed you too" he whispered.

Inuyasha then softly pushed her away enough to see her face beautiful face and kissed her passionately. Kagome was shocked she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same affection. "I had missed you so much" inuyasha said when he had pulled away "I thought of you every day. I would go to the well every day to try to get to you." "oh inuyasha" Kagome whispered. "but even though I knew you weren't going to come back to me I knew that if I have any chance of seeing you again was to wait 500 years" inuyasha said, " I always wondered if you were born yet? And if you were, are you okay? All I had ever wanted was to be with you and when you were taken away from me like that I was devasted" he began to hold her more tightly "but now that you are here I am never going to let you go." 'Inuyasha what are you trying to tell me?' Kagome thought at that moment she was very confused 'what is he trying to get at?' inuyasha sighed "being away from you hurt me so much" inuyasha said "and I don't ever want to be away from you again" inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously yet nervously.

"Will you become my wife, my mate, and the mother of my pups?" inuyasha asked. Kagome couldn't believe her ears as tears of joy fell down her cheeks "YES! A hundred times yes!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and kissed passionately. For the first time in a long time the both of them were truly happy knowing that the one they love will be by their side forever and always.


End file.
